Mensaje en una Botella
by Gamest Link
Summary: El AU Bardock envía los combatientes actuales de Z una súplica para la ayuda de su rey Kakorot del hijo bajo la forma de su diario. ¿El problema es puede ellos encuentra la entrada derecha? Una cierta lengua, sobre todo de Bardock


**A/N: **No hablo ni escribo a español sino que utilicé la traducción apagado del Microsoft Word para ayudarme hacia fuera. Éste es el contestar los revisores que la petición de tenerlo traslated. La esperanza todos tiene gusto de él todos los iguales. :)

**Mensaje en una Botella**

**¡A través de la boca del dragón**

Celipa funcionó tan rápidamente como sus piernas podrían llevarla a la base de expediente, usando el marco de puerta para venir a un alto precipitado, "Bardock! Está usted listo todavía?" Ella pidió, "estamos a punto de convocar el dragón!"

"Apenas alrededor," él dijo quitar un palillo del dispositivo de la grabación, así que nadie podría registrar sobre él.

El dispositivo parecía un disco oblongo gordo, con seis botones coloridos en la mitad derecha, cruciforme a la izquierda, y dos botones en el lado y un interruptor entre ellos. El único pedazo desprendible era un palillo significado terminantemente para la grabación insertada una vez. A cualquier persona que vio el legado extranjero lo confundirían fácilmente desde el juguete de un niño.

Bardock tomó el dispositivo y dio vuelta con el alboroto de su cabo blanco. Era no smirk difícil en scouter impar de Celipa el nuevo.

El color de rosa de la firma, pero la nueva forma de las gafas parecía una burbuja grande estirada sobre ella los ojos. Para acomodar para el peso ahora tiene dos legados que escuchan de cualquier lado.

¿"Qué duró tan de todos modos? Usted borró entradas anteriores unas de los?"

"No, esperanzadamente quienquiera consigue esto no pasará tanto el tiempo que mira con la cosa entera y no conseguirá al mensaje a tiempo."

"Usted lo sabe su empujando." Celipa empujado lejos permitiéndolo hacia fuera.

Bardock tomó una medida hacia fuera echa a un lado sobre la hierba azul lush después hechó una ojeada el cielo verde encendido día interminable. Pronto finalmente vería noche y dentro de días ser la batalla molida para el futuro del universo. Uno de los mundos libres pasados dejados.

Él sacudarió fuera de él que se volvía al presente que conducía la manera a las siete ancianos de Namikian.

"Es usted listo?" pidió la anciano revestida con el chaleco rojo.

Bardock cabeceó una vez dando la autorización y la anciano en su lengua materna convocó el dragón de las bolas masivas del dragón.

El planeta entero vio noche por primera vez en edades. De los siete orbes tirados hacia fuera una bobina y el dar vuelta ligeros brillantes, enredando en el cielo. Mientras que la luz murió abajo de qué ahora ocupó el al aire libre ahora era un dragón desalentador. Bien hecho para la batalla, y parézcase como él podría tomar abajo apenas sobre cualquier persona.

"Está usted seguro esto trabajará?" El intentar pedido Celipa suprimir el miedo.

"Este diario es nuestra solamente esperanza." Bardock echó un vistazo abajo en el diario en su mano.

"Usted, que me ha despertado de mi slumber," su barítono apacible que la voz flotó con el viento, "yo le concederá cualquier tres deseos que esté dentro de mi energía de satisfacer como favor para convocarme."

¿"Realmente? Y aquí pensé que usted estaba a punto de golpear nuestros asnos con el pie." Bardock se cruzó los brazos unimpressed con la vista.

"DEMUESTRE MÁS RESPECTO QUE ESO A PARUNGA!" la anciano que hizo convocar reganó. "USTED NO INSULTA MUY ESTAR QUE ES ALREDEDOR AYUDARLE!"

"Derecho." Bardock convino y smirked. Ésta no era la época de conseguir en el mal lado de Parunga.

"Usted tiene un deseo listo o no?" Parunga pidió, emergencia todo lista de la impaciencia.

Bardock vaciló mirando en la hierba extrañamente coloreada, preguntándose si éste realmente trabajaría. Entonces sentía una mano de soporte deslizarse en sus el propios, Celipa era el único de sus compañeros con él que dejaba los otros detrás. Él dio ahora detrás exprimida un seguro leve recordando la visión. Si entonces fallara sería el primer y dejó para ir.

"Deseo enviar este mensaje," él soporté el diario para que el dragón vea, "a los guerreros más fuertes a que este curso de la vida tiene que ofrecer, si sea de esta realidad o no!" Bardock dijo, sus palabras que repetían a través del paisaje.

La anciano tradujo igualmente como las palabras extranjeras de Bardocks casi que repetía' que se cercioraban de él alcanzaron ruidosamente los oídos poderosos de los dragones.

Parunga no dijo nada por un momento y no hizo nada. Bardock trajo el diario a su lado otra vez.

Esperaron bastante tiempo para tener una gota del chorrito del sudor abajo del lado de la cara de Bardock. Era quizá hacia fuera lateral de la energía de Parunga.

Finalmente después de un minuto que se sentía como una eternidad, los ojos rojos de Parunga brillaban intensamente.

"Concedió. La mosca encima de y venir llano con mi boca," dijo Parunga.

Bardock echó un vistazo detrás en sus parentescos, Celipa y sus seguidores fieles, después al Namikians que ayudó a esto lejos.

Tomando a un gran salto lo vino en el nivel del ojo a Parunga.

"Ahora lance este mensaje en mi boca," Parunga pedido.

Bardock sacudió encima del diario en su mano que conseguía un apretón mejor en él entonces lo lanzó una vez sobre el hombro con todo es fuerza. Una vez que estuviera adentro suficientemente lejos, Parunga chomped abajo una vez antes de abrir su boca. No seguía habiendo un pedazo de él. Bardock había desarrollado bastante de un accesorio a él para detectar donde estaba aun cuando él fue perdido, pero ahora fue borrado totalmente de existencia.

Pues Bardock había aterrizado uno de su compañero Saiyans funcionó urgente de la base. ¡"Comandante Celipa! Bardock!"

"Cuál es él Tailin?" Celipa investigó.

"Conseguimos informe del topo uno. Es él que él es todo el Vegeta izquierdo listo!"

Celipa dio vuelta al Namikians primero, "usted todavía tiene una ocasión. Si usted desea entonces irse ahora es el tiempo."

"Dicho todo listo que le lucharíamos a lo largo de lado," dijimos la anciano en azul, "lucharemos para nuestro planeta querido y si se da el caso el sino del universo."

Celipa gruñió en la frustración antes de dar vuelta a Bardock. ¿"Y usted? Si esto entonces no trabaja qué voluntad que usted hace Bardock?"

Bardock comenzó a accionar para arriba, "si viene a ése entonces que tendré que hacerle frente otra vez, y este vez… es para las subsistencias."

**A/N:** Una vez más traduje solamente esto con la ayuda del traductor del Microsoft Word. Pero todavía espero a todos como esto, y si no usted puede lanzar lo que usted desea en mí más adelante para escribir tal mala material. Si consigo revisiones utilizaré el mismo sistema para traducir y para esperar que son las buenas.


End file.
